A Princess and Her Monkey
by SunWukongTheMonkeyKing
Summary: A Wukong and Weiss series of stories, detailing their rather unique romantic relationship, even following the initial consent of it being a relationship. Some minor love triangle, action, and a slight amount of hurt. Rated M because not sure, but is lemon-free.
1. That Damn First Kiss

Hey guys! First real fanfiction that I've done, first time posting any writing, please be nice ;)

"You are an insufferable ape!" Came the words, being shouted, in their typically sharp tone, from the surprisingly small package known as Weiss Schnee. Dressed in her typical battle-garb, the short girl was standing on her tip-toes, trying to be face-to-face with the considerably taller faunus who she had been having a shouting match with for quite some time.

His head angled downward so he could look the girl in the face, Wukong in his typical open-front shirt and jeans glared at Weiss as he seemed to be clearly fed up with the young woman's attitude towards him. "I may be insufferable," the monkey-boy began, tail curled up in a way that showed he was clearly aggravated, "but at least I'm not some spoiled princess who runs her mouth off twenty-four seven!"

The two had been at it non-stop since the tournament had begun, and despite being in entirely seperate ladders, it seemed as if the most battling had been going on off-stadium between the heiress and the faunus.

Growling as her infuriation grew, Weiss screamed out in frustration and shouted at him, "at least I follow the law and don't stowaway where I'm not wanted!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? It was Neptune's ship! I have no clue who those guys chasing me where!" Sun replied in a half-truth. It had been Neptune's ship after all, but the fact that he was a "registered passenger" was fudged slightly. "We can't all go where we want in style like certain little girls who have daddy do everything!" Punctuating this with a tail-flick to the nose before turning around and walking away with a gait that emulated Weiss's own typical fashion of walking.

A brief gasp escaped the girl's lips before a, "H-how dare-?" was stuttered out, typically snow-white face growing red with anger, Weiss had been struck at a momentary loss for words. Finally regaining her voice, the girl stomped her foot to the ground and simply shouted, "The NERVE!" Schnee's entire person now shaking with fury.

Immediately following the second exclamation, Wukong jutted his hip out far to the left, resting the corresponding hand on the exposed waist, and mimicked in a tone which was far from flattering "The Nerve!" Making a full-hearted attempt at mocking the white-haired girl's high-pitched voice and harsh tones.

Continuing with this same tone, Sun walked back and forth, hips swaying side to side as he started ranting, "Look at me, I'm Weiss, I'm so special since my daddy's rich and I only want to be a huntress so I can show everyone how much better I am than them, but when in reality my sword-play is lackluster on its best day and most of my power comes from the dust my daddy gives to me!"

Turning around to face her again, Wukong strode to the dumbstruck girl, mouth agape at the highly offensive display. "Blake is quick, has aim, and can fight at nearly any range. Yang is tough, hits hard enough to make even ME scared of her, and can even extend her range to be useful in more than one situation. And Ruby is more powerful, has the best range, and maneuverability than you could ever hope for!" Sun ranted off at the short girl, bending himself over slightly so his eyes were at level with hers, no angled heads necessary. "Anyone can use dust, they're all better in a fight than you, their head isn't so far up their ass that they can actually function as a team all the time. REMIND ME! What exactly can you do that's better than any of them?" The last words spoken with a certain venom that was just rife with contempt.

Weiss's face went through an entire spectrum, from shock, to indignation, to anger, back to shock, confusion had been somewhere in there, and finally blind rage. With a scream of anger the rune-user unsheathed Myrtenaster and swung it wildly at him. But, the monkey king was more than ready, drawing Ruyi Bang from its holster and knocking the assault to the side, and also withdrawing Jingu Bang, aiming a strike to the girl's head, though this was in turn parried by Weiss's own light and maneuverable weapon in return.

Before the impromptu duel could escalate anymore, as both combatants readied a strike to one-another, they were each blocked by the shaft of a longer weapon. On Wukong's side was the slightly taller and blue-haired Neptune, lodging the three pikes of the trident into the ground for leverage, and using the sturdy shaft as a way to block and angle-away the rounds of both Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

Meanwhile, Cresent Moon effectively caught the blade of Myrtenaster and sent it flying a short distance away as Ruby Rose stood in front of Weiss with both a concerned and slighted expression.

Wasting no time both tried to lunge at eachother, Wukong being held off by his teammate Neptune, soon joined by Sage grabbing the faunus from behind and hauling Sun back. Weiss, on the other hand, had been promptly held back by the arms, courtesy of Yang. "C'mon girl! It's not worth getting kicked out!" The blond insisted, met with a nod of agreement from her younger sister.

"Sun! You're already on thin ice! Ozpin let you in, but, Goodwitch will take any excuse to have you kicked out!" Neptune scolded as the large Sage dragged Sun back.

Shoving his dark-skinned friend away, Wukong let out a large huff before dashing off before anyone could say anything else. Weiss on the other hand, took a bit longer to handle, and it wasn't for several more minutes that she came down from wanting to kill Sun. Regaining a measure of her composure, the Princess promptly turned around and stalked off, hoping to retain some of the dignity she had left following the encounter.

* * *

Several hours later, Sun was sitting on a dock railing, one which faced the harbor and ocean. Appreciating the bleeding light across the horizon, as the sun began to sink below the never-ending pool of golden radiance. Across that was his home, a place where people accepted him despite his heritage, which now was curled around a lower bar in the railing and ensuring that Wukong's balance wouldn't be lost.

"Mind if I join?" Asked an approaching figure, whose mono-tone voice immediately identified the person to Wukong, and earned the response, "If you want, free city."

Blake then leaned against the structure, only about a foot or two away from her friend. "Want to talk about it?" Turning her head to face her friend's sulking posture.

"Not really, but you're probably gonna talk me into it."

"Right." She said, "you know, Weiss isn't all bad, she just has a habit of saying the wrong things at the right time." The explanation coming from a place of experience, "and stupid things like that aren't a reason to hate her."

Glancing at the other faunus, Sun let out a short sigh and replied, "well, the blatant racism gets old, and it's not as if I've been misbehaving around her, she's just gonna keep judging me over and over based on a fist impression."

"I know, it took her a lot to come around for Ruby." Blake said, her eyes rolling upwards and looking at the lazily floating clouds. "But they're practically best friends now." Following this with a small smirk, "and I bet you'd like something like that, wouldn't you?"

Reaching over and shoving the girl's face playfully, Wukong shot a dirty look at Blake, "oh shut up, you ever gonna let me live that down?"

"Never."

* * *

Head buried in a pillow, Weiss had been screaming for the better part of an hour into the sack of feathers. Only in the last few minutes had the noise finally petered out. In an adjacent bunk, Ruby lowered a text book she'd been going through and peeked over the top.

"You run out yet?" The crimson scythe-mistress asked. Giving a hopeful smile to her partner.

Shooting daggers through her glare at the team leader, Weiss was met with a high-pitched "EEP!" as Ruby Rose resumed her gaze into the book.

Planting her face back into the pillow, Weiss let out a groan, and said out-loud, "that was so embarrassing! A lady is never supposed to lose her composure in any situation!" Gripping the comforter of her bunk tightly, kicking the mattress of her bed several times before eventually tiring out. The exhaustion from the extended tantrum has already taken grip, and much more of it was not something that Schnee would be engaging in. "That stowaway just gets under my skin so terribly."

"Wukong isn't really a criminal, I mean beyond the occasional stealing... And stowing away... Oh yeah, and I guess trespassing into the girl's locker room that one time isn't a GOOD thing, but it isn't illegal!" Weiss then shot another glare at Ruby, inquiring with an impatient, "Is there a point to the nonsense you're spouting?"

Ruby's eyes rolled towards the ceiling as she gave a thoughtful, "uummmmmmm..." Pausing for several short moments before exclaiming, "Oh Yeah! Basically, he still helped us with that whole fight against White-Fang! And for the most part he's stayed out of trouble since coming here!" A wide grin of triumph spreading across her face.

Letting out a humph of frustration, Weiss answered back, "just because the snake eats a couple of mice from time to time doesn't make him any less of a snake."

The leader then gave the white-haired girl a confused look, "But... I think Sun's a monkey, not a snake." Not fully understanding the use of analogy, which had been hazed slightly by her friend's use of animal-analogy when talking about a faunus. Laying back on her bunk now and watching as several flies flew around the ceiling's light.

Glaring at the brunette, the rune-user simply shook her head, in exasperation. "You're a special kind of idiot sometimes, Ruby."

"In a good way?"

"No," Weiss answered impatiently at the small joke, "not in a good way now, not in a good way in initiation, and not in a good way when you didn't let me run that ape through."

Rolling onto her side, Ruby continued, "well say what you want." Propping her head up with her hand and arm, "you can't argue that he's pretty cute, and got nice abs." This second part causing the elder girl to re-bury her face into the pillow in order to hide her growing red face.

Eyes widening in shock, Rose let out a long and dramatic gasp of surprise before squealing out, "OH MY DUST YANG WAS RIGHT YOU LIKE HIM EEEEEE-!"

Through the next several moments Weiss seemed to be a blur of white as she flew across the room. In the blink of an eye Schnee had closed the distance between Ruby and herself, clasping a hand tightly over the younger girl's mouth. With a rather intense look, Weiss hissed out a "SSSSHHHH!" Before looking around, as if to check for any eavesdroppers in the clearly empty room.

Satisfied with that, the young woman scolded in a hushed tone, "Don't tell anyone! It wouldn't be much of a secret if you did." Before releasing her superior and hopped off the bunk, "I think it's better if we simply drop the subject indefinitely."

"Bu-!" Rose protested, as she began to try informing Weiss of what Blake had confided in her once, "HUT!" The girl cut her off.

"I said that we will be dropping the conversation forever, goodnight." With this, she climbed into her bed and pulled up the covers.

After several long and uncomfortable minutes, Ruby whimpered out a rather meek, "goodnight Weiss..." Before withdrawing into her sheet fort to continue study in a more... "Private" environment.

* * *

The following several days were rather tense between Sun's team and RWBY. Members of both, with the exception of Blake and Sun, intentionally avoiding one another.

It was a rather beautiful day outside, being roughly several days before the first rounds would begin, so a great number of the students were outside enjoying the bright sun, and the time excused from classes for the sake of preparing for the tournament. Thus, many people were mingling among large groups, making friends and the like, while other, more competitive, individuals were using this as an opportunity to size-up potential opponents.

Weiss was strolling down the dorm hallways, wearing her uniform. Feeling much better, as apposed to a few days prior, the young woman had a rather relaxed smile. She was to meet the rest of team RWBY for one of Ruby's "team meetings" she insisted on them having, though they always devolved into simply everyone but Ruby getting bored, then going about their own personal activities, all the while with Ruby going on about whatever it was she was talking about. The training exercises were usually far more productive in Weiss's opinion. At least then something came of the time they spent together, synergy, new tricks, and the like.

From nowhere, however, a door suddenly opened and hit the girl in the face. In a scream of pain, Weiss fell flatly onto her rear with a small thump as a sharp pain pulsed through her nose. Within moments a warm and wet sensation trickled down the front of Schnee's face. Immediately, the huntress-in-training attempted to clean the blood with her hands, though all it succeeded in was smearing the fluid on her hands and a bit on her face as well.

"AUGH YOU DOLT!" The girl screamed as the blood began flowing more quickly and even managed to trickle onto her uniform, "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BEFORE YOU ASSAULT OTHERS WITH A DOOR!?" But her expression of anger shifted to one of mild annoyance as she saw a face round past the wooden panel and put his eyes on her.

"Oh," Weiss said with a great degree of contempt, "It's YOU." She then stood up and shot a glare at Sun, turning around and trying to walk away before the faunus had a chance to speak to her.

Wukong's face turned to one of shock as he saw what had happened to Weiss, but before the monkey-boy could have an opportunity to help her, or even get a word in. "W-Wait!" Sun called to the girl as she strode off down the hallway. Chasing after her, Wukong touched the girl on her shoulder, but was met with hostility, as Weiss turned around forcefully, smacking the boy across the face. "Don't touch me you heathen!" The heiress scolded as she glared with all of her malicious intent she could feign, teeth clenched. "You're already lucky that I don't report you to the headmaster for assaulting me in the hallways, but now you dare lay hands on me!? This is an outrage!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah... Woah." Wukong quickly said, putting his hands up in a rather submissive posture, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Gesturing towards his own nose after saying this, so as to expand on exactly what he meant by the statement.

Weiss's eyes narrowed at this, and the young woman simply insisted, "I'm fine..." With something of a quiver in her voice as she seemed to be upset about something.

Sun's face kind of scrunched a bit at the clear lie, though. Letting out a sigh, his tail wrapped itself around Weiss in her middle, "usually when blood is gushing freely from you, it's not a good thing." Striding at a pace that initially caused some stumbling on Weiss's part, before catching up and looking indignant the entire time. "You know, just because I'm going with you doesn't mean that I like it..."

Chuckling sarcastically, Wukong glanced back and said, "I won't tell anyone if you wont." But before he could get another step, there was suddenly a firm resistance, "if you're going to do this, we should at least do it in my dorm, it's nearer." Crooking an eyebrow at the girl with an amused smirk, the boy simply shrugged his elbows and answered, "sure, why not, I guess a room's a room." Now following the short girl as she lead him by his tail, gripping it as she had managed to squeeze free form the appendage.

As they entered the dorm room, Sun admired it, particularly the jerry-rigged bunks, which... didn't look totally safe. Looking around, Wukong managed to find a box of kleenex. "This will work." He muttered before picking up the small cardboard cube.

Weiss took a seat on her own bunk, joined in a few moments by Sun, who had already withdrawn several sheets of the tissue.

"Hold still now princess." Wukong said, using the term with a little bit less contempt than usual, lightly pressing the white material to her upper lip, letting it absorb the blood. Moving up the skin, Sun smiled as the fluid was cleaned up. Dabbing a little bit to catch stray droplets, the faunus then said with a wider smile. "Nice and clean, one more thing though."

Tearing a small piece of material, he rolled the strip into a wedge and fitted it into the spilling nostril. Quickly, the clump had a small red dot appear on its surface, though stopping at that stage.

Setting down the box with another satisfied chuckle, Wukong looked up at the girl and said frankly, "change it about an hour, and everything should be fine." Sitting back up fully to face Weiss. In response, the girl looked away as her face blushed brightly, "I-I know how to do this stuff! I've had a bloody nose before..."

Crooking an eyebrow, the young man smirked and asked, "You sure? You don't seem like you would, and now you suddenly look like you've got some kind of fever." Moving his hand up to feel Weiss's forehead.

"Wh-What are you doing you ape!?" The girl scolded in anger, gripping Wukong's wrist and forcing his arm down. "Who said you could touch me?" Turning away, Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and began pouting, as she glared away in no particular direction.

"Wait, What?" The faunus said in confusion, not realizing he'd done anything wrong, "Dust help me! You're confusings! One moment you're pleasant enough, then the next you're acting like a total bi-"

The monkey king was cut off before he could finish the sentence though, as Schnee grabbed Sun by both sides of his white shirt and yanked him towards her, smashing her own lips against his. This caused Wukong's eyes to widen suddenly, as his arms flailed around briefly, trying to hold onto something for balance, before grabbing a hold on the bunk above them and using it to center himself.

Their kiss continued for several long moments, after Wukong managed to gain the mental bearings to return the gesture, only for it to eventually break off at what felt like a mutual ending point. By that point both had very red cheeks, from a mix of heightened blood pressure and slight emberassment.

"So you?" Sun asked, not finishing the question, as Weiss quickly answered, "yes... And you?" Repeating what he said, to which the same response was given, "yeah..." The boy rested his hand on the girl's leg gently, leaning near to her as Weiss rested gently against his chest, her hands hesitantly reaching for Wukong's powerfully toned abs.

His eyes briefly shot down as he noticed this, and put on a smirk again, "you know, I'll let you touch 'em if you kiss me again, trade?" Weiss then shot what would have immediately been thought to be an unamused look, before giving Sun the same smirk and leaning forward to initiate another kiss. Laughing in a low voice as he felt their kiss, delicate fingers began lightly tracing along the bulges of the young man's stomach, eliciting a shivering sensation from the faunus.

The exchange continued for quite a while, with both of them enjoying the sensation, and eventually it evolved to the point that Weiss had laid back and Wukong was positioned over her as they continued the kissing, but not long after this it was all brought to a sorely premature end.

A door opened, and a shriek could be heard. The pair shooting up immediately back into a sitting position, giving a startled look to the other members of team RWBY, apparently having come to investigate Weiss's absence at the meeting. The source of the shriek, Ruby, immediately began shouting, "oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Repeatedly, quickly slamming the door shut before either of the two had a moment to explain themselves, which was soon followed by a muffled "I'm sorry!"

While Ruby Rose's reaction was one of embarrassment and shame, Yang, on the other hand, immediately shouted, "YEEEAAH!" And even after Ruby had closed the door, continued to make all kinds of whoops and cat-calls. Blake, of all, simply remained silent, giving the pair an amused smile before her gaze was broken by the segregation of the two groups.

This gave way to a relative silence, if not accounting for the noise being made just outside the door by Yang and Ruby. Weiss and Wukong both awkwardly looking to one another as their faces were both deeply red from everything that happened. It was eventually broken by a small, but like, laugh coming from Weiss. Eventually it became more of a hearty and full laughter, in which Wukong joined as well, the two guffawing at the entire situation for nearly half a minute, before from nowhere Weiss threw herself on Sun and they began once again.


	2. Her Touch Has Some Bite

Just some experimentation with these two, as well as a chance to get out some fluff from my system to make way for more fights. Tell me what you think of this dynamic, I'm still playing with them.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Quit being such a baby!"

"I'm just saying, your hands are kinda cold."

"Hmmph." Weiss Schnee sighed at the last statement. Seated on the middle of her bunk, legs tucked underneath herself, wearing some shorts and a long-sleeve shirt. "You know, people are usually thankful when their girlfriend offers to do this.

Sitting in front of her, rear planted on the edge of the mattress sat a typically-shirtless, but atypically jacket-lacking, Sun Wukong. "Well it's true." The faunus insisted, looking back to the heiress as she shot a rather impatient look at him.

Feeling a guiding hand on his neck forcing Sun to face forward, the young man gave in, "fine, do what you want, just don't hit me."

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Weiss nipped lightly at her own thumb as she admired the toned, if slightly bruised, back of Sun's. Having been on the receiving-end of some damage during his duel with Juane the day before, though most of what had been inflicted was on the front, a few splotches had revealed themselves on his shoulders and upper-back. "How you let some idiot like Arc hit you for this much, I will never understand."

This remark earned an annoyed grunt from Wukong. The subject of the duel was one that he'd been teased about since the day before, considering that Juane was considered a weaker-than-average fighter, who had managed to nearly get a called match on the more experienced fighter, despite the sudden surge in the leader of team JNPR's skill and ability. But this time, Sun simply didn't say anything beyond the initial noise of objection.

Giving a half-smile, Weiss leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck gently, muttering, "good boy, you're learning when to not argue." Rubbing his shoulders lightly, the cold fingers resting briefly on the darkened spots of skin. Using her palm she began massaging the hard muscles slowly, hearing a happy sigh come from Sun, letting the girl know he was happy.

"So are you nervous?" Sun asked after a short while, head leaning forward, but letting Weiss do what she would. "About?" She immediately asked in reply, having an inkling to what he was referring, but simply wanting to put the answer off a little bit, not particularly caring for the answer.

Running her knuckles parallel to his spine, Sun let out a shiver of delight, before expanding on what he'd said. "Well, fighting Ruby, I've seen her moves and even I'm kinda not sure if I wanna go against that chick."

From nowhere a sharp pain shot through him, originating in his shoulder. "AUGH!" Sun cried out in pain at the sudden pressure.

Without taking a moment to even think, Sun leaped from the bed, landing on Blake's bed, held aloft by stacks of some books, then took another jump across the room and under the sheet that formed Ruby's fort. Face growing red at this, Weiss stood up and climbed up to be able to see in. "SUN!"

"No!" Wukong answered, not even giving Weiss the opportunity to tell him what to do, "I was all for your getting nice feelings, and I didn't mind your cold hands, but seriously Elsa, I tell jokes, you just have to let it go." The pun causing the girl's face to grow even more red in result. "YOU DOLT GET OUT OF RUBY'S BED THIS INSTANT!" The entire bunk practically shook with each word, almost as if to punctuate her point.

Letting out a screech of alarm, Sun leaped out from his hiding spot and hurled himself to the other side of the room, attempting to keep them separated by using a box which was filled with one of the team member's possessions.

Growling with anger, Weiss ran towards the bookshelf, and stood on the side opposite to Sun, both hands gripping the cardboard tightly. Leaning side-to-side in reaction to the faunus, reacting to Sun attempting to move past her, as he was trying to fake out one which side he'd be moving for. Suddenly, from nowhere, Wukong vaulted over the box, and easily cleared the girl completely.

It seemed as if escape were eminent. But suddenly, something tugged on his tail, and Sun landed on his side with a loud thump against the rug. Rolling onto his side, Weiss landed on Sun and pinned his wrists to the floor. "Are you going to behave yourself now you ill-mannered beast?" Glaring down at the boy as if here were a pet who had tracked mud on the floor.

"Well, that might be difficult with a view this great." Wukong retorted with a smirk and one arched golden-eyebrow.

A blush spread across the delicate-skin of Weiss's face as she promptly kept both hands pinned with a single hand, then proceeded to prod another large bruise on Sun's pectoral. "Ah–!" The young man groaned out, only to be stifled with a kiss on the mouth.

Breaking it after lingering for several moments, Weiss looked down at him and asked, "Happy?"

Upon seeing a confused expression on the Faunus's face Weiss simply let out a sigh, "You idiot," Looking down towards him with another gaze of annoyance, "your prize for beating Juane."

When his eyes lit up with realization, Weiss simply gave the boy a small smile and said, "Yes." Lightly stroking his chest and abs now, preparing to massage the more strongly injured part of his torso. Releasing Sun's wrists so that she could use both hands. Of course, this grew to quickly be a source of annoyance as the monkey-boy quickly reached up and undid the tie which kept most of the girl's hair up.

Falling down fully as Weiss pinned him back to the ground, this time via his chest, she shot a look that could kill towards Sun. "What?" He then asked rather innocently, smiling in his usual shit-eating manner, or at least that's how Schnee saw it.

"You know what you did." Was the only response she gave to him, rubbing his front still, though not as gently as most would like. Cheeks reddening a bit, Sun simply grinned and said up to her, "well I think you're beautiful with your hair down." Prompting a harsh slap to the chest, "Ooh~!" Wukong groaned in the most sexual manner he could manage through the actual very stinging pain it left.

Exhaling in a short sigh, Sun simply replied, "You know, most girls don't use their boyfriends as body-bags."

"True, but most girls don't date dirty mongrels who run around half-naked."

"Yeah, but you know I'm YOUR dirty mongrel who runs around half-naked." Giving the snow-haired maiden a quick wink. Rolling her eyes before mirroring Sun's own earlier sigh, she leaned over and planted a light kiss on Wukong's mouth. "Someday I'm gonna get sick of that mouth of yours."


End file.
